


Ice Blue

by WintersTail



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersTail/pseuds/WintersTail
Summary: A simple night in a bar turns into a 9 month long recovery.
Kudos: 14





	Ice Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, condone non-consenual sex or rape. This is a purely fictional work and in no way a reflection of what I believe is morally acceptable. This work features Non Consenual sex, non consensual impregnation, and rough sex and loss of virginity. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with these things.  
> The main character is also a transgender individual. I am transgender myself and used words that I, personally, used to better describe the situation. They are not a reflection of what should be said in general.

I had thought nothing of it all night. A touch here, a graze there, and a misplaced  
hand every so often. It was a bar after all and the dance floor was packed to the brim with sweat soaked bodies intoxicated with the seasonal drink. The bass was thumping, alcohol was occasionally being knocked out of a hand, and laughter and  
conversations were almost as loud as the music.  
So how did I end up here?  
I could feel the dirt in the ceramic tile digging into my cheek. My hands felt cold and stiff as the circulation was cut off from the rough, sweaty hand that kept them locked above my head. Sweat and drool dripped onto my exposed back, my  
evening clothes torn and revealing my binder. The other hand grabbed my short hair and roughly pushed my face deep into the ground, carving the tile into my face. The pain had long since faded into a dull, throbbing ache, echoed by the constant slam of his hips into my ass. His dick, engorged with blood and soaked with cum slammed furiously into my boy cunt. Each slap of his balls against my clit  
sent a jolt of painful pleasure through my body. He was speaking to me, but I couldn’t hear it through the wordless grunts coming from my own mouth.  
“Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh,” unintelligible sounds paired with each snap of his waist.  
Despite the blood that lay on the floor from where he had forced himself into me dry, my cunt dripped with cum from what could have only been, at the minimum, my third orgasm.  
I couldn’t quite remember the middle of the evening. Things had started to grow fuzzy after my sixth drink. I do remember when he first touched my though.  
I had just finished my fourth drink when I had went onto the dance floor. Swaying and pumping along with the beat, I felt two heavy hands grab my hips and start to gyrate against me. After an initial feeling of unease, I decided to let it go and enjoy  
it. So I pressed back against the hands, feeling the unmistakable bulge against my ass. My friends called me back as the song drew to a close and I disengaged from the mysterious person, not even glancing behind me to see him as I ran back up to  
the bar and downed a group shot with them. It hadn’t even been a half hour maybe when he came up to the bar with two drinks in hand.  
“Hey.”  
I turned and felt my mouth drop a bit. He was gorgeous. Dark brown hair, wavy locks that were somehow perfectly cascading down the side of his face. A small beard and cool ice blue eyes beneath a tan skin. He was at least five feet taller  
than my 5’6” ass and I felt my cheeks grow warm as I noticed that there was a sizable tent in his jeans. I ignored it though, chalking it up to all the adrenaline  
from the night. After all, who would be after me?  
“Hey.” I shouted back, smiling slightly. He handed me a drink and I took it hesitantly, staring at it curiously. He leaned in towards my ear and I took a deep shower in the scent of his cologne- balsam fir and ice. His beard tickled my ear ashe drew close. “There’s nothing in it- ask the bartender. He watched me the entire way here!” He shouted. I glanced at the bartender and the man nodded, giving a  
small smile. I smiled back and shook my head. “I wasn’t worried!” I lied, tossing the glass back.  
It was at that point that my memory began to grow hazy. I remembered chatting with him, telling him about my life, but I don’t remember hearing about his. I remember his big hands on my hips again and that bulge rubbing up against my  
pussy through my jeans. To say I was wet felt like an understatement. I remember his hand sliding up my sides and my own hand sliding along his muscled forearms.  
I remember thinking that he could probably pick me up with one arm alone.  
And then we were in the bathroom. It was a small, single stall and urinal style bathroom with ceramic tiling and an old sink. Graffiti lined the stall and obscene pictures decorated the edges. I didn’t see him lock the door when he slammed me  
against it, crushing his whiskered lips against mine heatedly. I was surprised by his ferocity, but I reciprocated. I felt his tongue aggressively part my lips and chase after my own. I could feel him exploring each cavity of my mouth and saliva  
dripped from the side of my mouth. I broke the kiss with a gasp, only for him to attack my neck. He drew his tongue down my neck, tasting the sweat and alcohol that had been splashed onto me. He grazed his teeth across my jugular and shoved his leg between mine as he bit down. I let out a moan as his teeth dug into my neck and he sucked hard and long.  
I knew where this was going. I knew that I wasn’t ready for it either. I hadn’t been taking my birth control in an attempt to get used to some new medications I was taking and I had two weeks left before my period started. My head felt fuzzy  
though and as I casually tried to shove him away, I found my arms weak. I stared down in shock and a soft chuckle came from my shoulder.  
“Surprised?”  
He whispered. He stepped back and with a violent tug tore my shirt off. I yelped in surprise, only for him to dive back in with his tongue. This time, however, his hand was exploring my bare stomach, playing with the edge of the binder before flipping  
it up. He pinched and rolled my nipple in his fingers, tugging painfully as he stole my breath for his own. I pounded weakly against his chest and he grabbed one of my hands in his own, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist and holding it in a  
vise-like grip.  
“Play nice now.”  
He growled, and my heart stilled at the sound. It was cold and the gravity of the situation was quickly wearing into me. The hand that was playing with my nipple trailed down my stomach towards my crotch and he dug it through the jeans and rubbed against the fabric. My hormonally enlarged clit sparked and I let out a faint groan as it rubbed against the fabric. A smirk tugged across his lips and I slammed  
my mouth shut, glaring at him. He smacked me so hard and so fast I didn’t evenrealize he had done it till I hit the floor. The pain stung, but it was quickly forgotten when he grabbed my hips and  
dragged me closer to him. As I struggled weakly, he unzipped my pants and tore them off of me, revealing my Calvin Klein briefs and the dark wet spot where my crotch was.  
“You like this more than you let on.”  
He chuckled, and I turned away as shame and confusion arked through me. I didn’t like it. I didn’t WANT this. Why the hell was I so aroused?! And aroused I definitely was. He grabbed my flailing arms and with one hand gripped my wrists tightly  
above my head. With his other he dove underneath my briefs and dipped two fingers in my cunt, swirling it in the juices before coming back out and giving it a cursory lick.  
“Not bad.”  
He muttered appreciatively, like tasting a newly decanted wine.  
“Let go!” I shouted, trying to twist out of his grip. At this point I knew he had drugged me. There was simply zero strength in my body and I felt like I was  
swimming in oil. He tore my briefs off and, using one hand, unzipped his own and pulled his dick free. I choked as I stared at it.  
It was easily 8 inches in length, erect. A monster of a dick, the head was bulbous and an angry red as the veins throbbed eagerly along the sides. His balls hung loosely outside his pants, and they mirrored the size of his penis.  
There was no way that was going to fit down there. I hadn’t even shoved a toothbrush down there, much less a dick that size. As I stared at it, a bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip.  
“I don’t trust you not to bite it, but damn I want to shove this in your greedy mouth.” he muttered. I clamped my mouth shut instantly and he let loose a barking laugh.  
“Don't worry love. Don't want to waste anything. Cunt it is.” he said with a wicked grin.  
“No wait! Please! You can’t! I….” I stopped as I realized it was useless. He drew me closer to him, then paused. Without warning, he grasped my side and flipped me onto my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I could no longer see him, and  
he had better access to my dripping cunt which he was taking full advantage of. He slid his dick between my thighs and groaned, slicking up the sides with my juices as he slowly fucked my thighs. I gagged and felt bile rise in the back of my throat. He changed hands gripping my wrists and, using the free hand, spread my cunt wide for him to see. I felt shame course through me and I let loose a low sob.  
“Holy fuck….. You’re a virgin.”  
He whispered reverently. A brief moment of hope flashed in me and I let loose another sob.  
“Yes! Please just… please let me go! I swear I won’t say anything! I promise!” I babbled, feeling his dick continuing to pump between my thighs. He stilled and withdrew his hips. For a moment, a brief moment, I felt that hope rekindle.

Only for it to shatter as the head of his dick slipped between my folds. With aviolent thrust, he hilted deep into my cunt and I let loose a scream. He slammed my face into the ceramic tile, cutting off my scream as he rested inside me. It felt  
like a hot branding iron had been shoved into me and was slowly burning me from the inside.  
“Take it out… Please…” I whispered hoarsely. He said nothing, only waited. I felt something warm dripping from my thighs and I glanced down, horror and pain  
wracking my body as I realized it was blood.

My blood.  
“Make a sound and I’ll slam your head again.” He whispered. And then he pulled  
back slowly, agonizingly so. He was almost completely out before he slammed back in. I couldn’t help the scream that came loose and I felt stars flash before my eyes as he slammed my head into the tile again, cracking it.  
He did this again, and again, and again before he started to pump furiously into me. His grip never lessened, but his other hand gripped my hair tighter as he fucked me harder. The pain of his dick as it slowly drew out of my vagina, stopped at my torn and bleeding entrance, then slammed back in until it was kissing the innermost part of my womb was unbearable. Slowly, however, the pain began to  
fade. I could hear his grunting echoing in my ear as he worked himself into me, my body responding to the invasion by sending adrenaline into my veins, increasing my bodies arousal. Soon it wasn’t just blood lubing his entry, but my own cum as  
well.  
I didn’t feel the first orgasm, but I certainly felt the second. It hit me hard and fast,  
leaving me breathless as my muscles clamped shut around his pistoling dick. He groaned in my ear as my walls clenched tight around him.  
“Gonna fuck a baby into your virgin cunt.” he whispered, sending fear shooting through me.  
“Gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll have cum pouring from your mouth. Would you like  
that whore? To taste my cum in the back of your throat?” He grunted. He shifted his hand from my hair to the back of my neck, squeezing slightly as he threatened me.  
“Please… I can’t…” I whispered.  
“Too bad. Cause I’m gonna cum soon, and I’m gonna make damn sure you’re pregnant by the end of this.” he groaned, shoving deep inside me. He began to  
fuck me mercilessly and erratically. I could tell he was getting close as his dick began to twitch inside my dripping cunt.  
“Are you ready whore? I’m close.” he whispered, licking my earlobe and biting the edge of it. I let loose a low sob and grunt as he slammed harder into me.  
“Here… it… CUMMING!” He roared, snapping his hips into mine as his dick spasmed within me. I could feel the warm cum shooting spurt after spurt into my fertile womb, painting my insides white. It seemed to go on forever, and I could almost feel my stomach beginning to swell from the massive amount of cum he was unleashing into me. I could practically taste it in the back of my throat, like he  
had said. Finally I felt him start to draw back. He pulled out and stared at his mess, watching  
as his cum bubbled out in a steady stream. Relief flared through me as I felt exhaustion tear at me. He had to be done. He scooped the cum with his finger and shoved it back into my cunt.  
“Can’t let this go to waste. Although I doubt it’ll take at first.”  
I froze. At first? I let loose a strangled cry as his dick, as hard as it was the first time, slammed back into me.  
“Did you think I was done? Oh ho no. I took a Viagra before this. I’m going to fuck you and cum into you until your fucking pregnant on this very floor.” He whispered roughly, biting my neck.

  
And we come back to where we started. With me grunting incoherently as he muttered about impregnating me as he shoved his fourth load into my cunt. And there was no sign of him stopping. I could feel my stomach, swollen with his cum.  
There was no way I was walking away from this.

  
\- 9 months later -

  
I walked into the bar, my stomach swollen and the size of a large beach ball. My nipples were taught beneath my shirt and my breasts had doubled in size. The doctor had said that I was guaranteed to have twins, at the very least, and I could  
feel the weight of them in my back. My hands rested on the top of my stomach as I sat at the bar and smiled at the very confused bar tender.  
“I’d offer you a drink, but I think even I would have to draw the line.” He said, staring pointedly at my bulging stomach. I laughed and winced as one of the babies kicked.  
“No, no. I’m not here for a drink. I’m waiting on their father. We met here first. Figured it was appropriate to meet here within the last few weeks of my  
pregnancy.” I said, flashing the man a big smile. He looked visibly relieved, smiling back as he went back to his cleaning.  
I shifted in the seat, feeling horny as I surveyed the place that I had been impregnated. I knew it was wrong, but he had told me that in 9 months time to  
come back and wait at the bar. As I sat there, shifting in my seat periodically to get comfortable, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I stared into those ice blue eyes once again and that ridiculous smile.  
“Glad to see you again. Or should I say you all?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so forgive me for any mistakes. Critique is always welcome, but please be respectful.


End file.
